A day in the Past
by Minivamphime
Summary: One day a sleepy Yuuki comes into Kaname's only one problem... she's four again. What will happen when Kaname and Zero are stuck together taking care of her?    I don't in any way own Vampire Knight or any of the characters *sigh* I wish they were...


***Set in the academy***

_Knock. Knock. _"Kaname onii-sama. May I come in?" a small voice was heard. The brown haired man responded. "Of course, is something wrong?"

The door opened and tiny footsteps could be heard, followed by tugging on the bottom of the man's shirt. He looked down to see his sister and fiance, as a small child. She was sniffling and crying a bit.

"Yuuki? What happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be, well, taller and older?" Kaname asked, confused.

"Yuuki had a strange dream and when she woke up, she was this way." the girl responded.

"How- nevermind. Lets go find Kiryu and ask him. Maybe he'll know something about this." he replied, picking up the small crying child.

Kaname walked with Yuuki in his arms to the Sun Dormitories. There, he had seeked out a familiar grumpy silver haired vampire. He was skipping class and resting under a tree. He glared at the visitors in front of him.

"So, Kuran. Picking up small children now?" he grunted.

"Actually, you know this one all too well." Kaname replied calmly.

"Zero-chi! Have you come to play with Yuuki?" the child exclaimed.

"Yuuki? What did you do to her Kuran?" Zero asked, shocked.

"She woke up like this. I wanted to know if you knew anything about this kind of thing, but it seems you might not."

"I don't, but the Headmaster might."

Zero escorted Kaname and Yuuki to the Headmaster's office. Once the Headmaster saw Yuuki, he knew it was her. He may have been too happy as well.

"Yuuki! You are so adorable. Just like I remember you when you were four. Come here and give daddy a hug." the Headmaster yelled as he reached for Yuuki.

"Um... Headmaser. Do you know a way to get Yuuki back to normal?" she asked, avoiding him with precision.

"You don't know? It'll go away after a while. You two will just have to take care of her until then. She may remember who she is, but she is just like a small child. She will cry more, she will be playful , and she will be hungry. Be careful not to let her get near any humans while she's like this." the Headmaster said, now serious.

"We will. Thank you Cross-san." Kaname said. He then grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him along.

"What are you doing Kuran? LET ME GO!" Zero yelled, resisting.

"Cross-san said that _we_ are to take care of her together."

Kaname took Yuuki and Zero back to the moon dormitory. Once there he gave Yuuki a notepad and a pen to let her draw. Zero had given up trying to escape and just sat there, sulking. Kaname grabbed Zero's arm again and dragged him aside.

"She's gonna want food soon if she's like she was as a kid. Can you make her something."

"I guess, but I'm only doing this for her, not you. Got it?"

"Yes. If possible, she loves miso ramen- homemade miso ramen." Kaname added.

"Fine. I'll be back." Zero said, heading off into the kitchen.

***Fifteen minutes later***

"Kaname onii-sama. I'm hungry...!" Yuuki complained.

"Zero's making you something." Kaname replied patiently.

"Oh, what is it?"

"What is Yuuki's favorite?"

"Miso ramen?" Yuuki aksed innocently.

"Yup. Now how about you get ready to eat?"

"Okay!" Yuuki said, running to wash her hands.

Zero came into the room with three bowls of the now read ramen. He handed Yuuki a bowl and took his. The last bowl just sat there. Zero finally spoke.

"That one's for you Kuran. I had extra and didn't want to waste it, so don't think I'm being nice to you."

"Thank you Kiryu. Yuuki, how do you like it?" Kaname replied.

"Mm... it's delicious!"

"That's good."

Kaname quickly finished his bowl and got up. Zero glared at him.

"I'll be back Yuuki. I just have to go get some paperwork from my room. Zero, pay attention to her while I'm gone."

"Sure, sure. You better hurry back though. She's _your_ sister." Zero replied as Kaname walked away.

"Zero-chi. Yuuki's done. May I please have a snack?" Yuuki asked.

"Here." Zero said handing her a chocolate.

"Not that kind. Another kind."

"Hold on then. Wait here." Zero said, heading back to the kitchen.

***5 minutes later***

"Yuuki, I brought another sna- where did you go?"

"I told you to keep an eye on her, did I not?" Kaname interuppted.

"She said she wanted a snack."

"Did you forget? She's a vampire child. What do they feed from?"

"Crap! I'll go look for her." Zero mumbled before taking off.

Kaname joined the search mere seconds after Zero left. After about ten minutes, they ran into each other. They both looked worried for Yuuki and for anyone who crossed her path.

"Did you find her?" Zero asked.

"Does it look like I did?" Kaname replied, showing that he was indeed worried.  
>"Zero-chi! Kaname onii-sama! There you are. Yuuki was looking for you." Yuuki yelled while running towards them.<p>

"Yuuki, where were you?" both men asked in unison.

"Yuuki went to play in the garden. It was so pretty so Yuuki couldn't resist." she said handing them both roses. Her hands were dirty, but there was no cuts, showing her powers as the being that she was.

"Well at least your safe." Kaname said picking her up.

"Yeah, we were worried Yuuki. Isn't that right Kaname." Zero added, leaning over Kaname's shoulder.

"That's right Zero."he replied.

Just then both men realized that they had both just accidentally said each others real names. Also, they were close- really close to each other, but it felt- nice.

"Kaname onii-sama. Yuuki's hungry." she interuppted.

"Go ahead." Kaname replied.

The small child kissed him on the cheek and may have taken too much energy from him for he felt dizzy. Zero caught him and helped him stand straight. Then he took Yuuki and carried her back to the dorm while Kaname walked beside _him_. Zero may have still hated vampires, but even after Yuuki changed back, being with Kaname like this... he could get used to it.


End file.
